The Black Cobra
The Black Cobra is a War Frigate owned by Ziggy Cardon. It is the flagship of Ziggy's guild "Ziggy's Loyal Man". She's been cursed by Blackbeard and lied burning off coast of Isla Tormenta. But now she is free from the curse, free to sail the seas again under Ziggy. History The ships was bought by Ziggy as a Frigate. he made it his flagship because it was his favourite ship. he've been on lot's of adventures with her, she was his most valuable prossesion. then when he had the money he upgraded her to a War Frigate and Ziggy was so happy with it, but after one day something horrible happend. She was cursed. The Curse It was the second day Ziggy that she was a War Frigate, and Ziggy was so proud on her that he decided to go on a raid. He plunderd a lot of ships and he had 11 men aboard his beloved Cobra. So after a while they asked Ziggy if he wanted to go after the Queen Anne's Revenge. Ziggy was so full of confidence that he agreed and went after the Queen Anne's Revenge. Revenge Fight So Ziggy attacked the Revenge together with his crew, they peppered it with cannon fire. she was heavely damaged, and so was the Black Cobra too. but the Revenge was defeated quicker then the Cobra so they boarded her. the first wave of ennemies was easy, the second was almost as easy as the first one. But the third one was harder, they defeated every jumbee of Blackbeard, accept for LaSchafe. he stayed long and killed alot crew man, Ziggy took his voodoo doll and used it agains LaShafe while he was killing others. but when almost every one was dead and LaShafe was low on health took Ziggy his Sword Of Triton and attacked the Jumbee, but he failed and Lashafe defeated him, together with the last 2 remaining crew members. The Revenge sunk, and the crew was brought to jail. Being Cursed When Ziggy came out of jail , he wanted to repair his beloved Cobra but it di dn't work because she didn't sunk and didn't made port. So Ziggy tried to teleport to her, but it said she wasn't available. he couldn't go to her for 2 days. Then he found out she was still floating on the spot where she attacked the Revenge. The Cobra was burning. but she did not sink. Because Blackbeard cursed her. before the Revenge sunk, he put a curse on her, so she would be there for eternity? she couldn't be sunk and no one could enter the ship. She will burn there forever on that spot. Attraction You can visit the cursed ship now if you want. She lies North West, just of coast of Isla Tormenta in HASSIGOS OCEAN. You can sail to this Infamous Cursed Ship that will burn on that spot maybe forever. She might never move. So take your chance and experience the curse yourself. You can try to board her with a d inghy, but good look with that, you wouldn't be able to reach her because of the curse. The Attraction Bureau is lockated in a shack on Isla Tormenta. The Cursed Lifted "The Cobra is mine again" - Ziggy Cardon After 3 weeks of being cursed, the cursed was reversed. Ziggy was so despered for freeing the Black Cobra that he went to Tia Dalma. The voodoo queen told him that she coul d help, but for that ziggy needed to sink a Man-O-War because they stole Tia Dalma's Crabhanger. Ziggy got her necklace back and so Tia Dalma got Ziggy's beloved Cobra back. So the Cobra is free a nd from Ziggy again. He finally got his flagship back. Upgrades Ziggy is now upgrading his Cobra so it will be even a better flag ship. Upgrade History Unkown Date Ziggy gave the Cobra her well deserved Black sails and a Snake emblem on her sails. December 24 Upgraded the Cobra to Cargo I. she can now hold up to 20 goods. Pictures Copyright I do not allow anyone to copy this page or use ideas from it! Category:POTCO Vessels Category:POTCO